1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure of a wall hanging type shower head, and more particularly to a connector structure of a wall hanging type shower head, wherein the lifetime of the rotation portion of the connector may be increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector structure of a wall hanging type shower head in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 comprises a body 10 having a threaded end 11 for mounting a connector 20, and a positioning nut 30 screwed on the threaded end 11. The body 10 has a seat portion 12 for mounting a shower head 90. The body 10 has a coupler 13 joined with a water outlet pipe 91 of the shower head 90. The connector 20 has a first end formed with a rotation portion 21 and a second end formed with a pipe connection portion 22 connected with a water inlet pipe 92. A watertight washer 93 is mounted between the water inlet pipe 92 and the pipe connection portion 22 of the connector 20. A watertight washer 94 is mounted between the rotation portion 21 of the connector 20 and the body 10. The positioning nut 30 has a positioning edge 31 for locking and positioning the rotation portion 21 of the connector 20.
However, the conventional connector structure of a wall hanging type shower head has the following disadvantages.
1. The rotation portion 21 of the connector 20 directly contacts the positioning edge 31 of the positioning nut 30, so that a large friction is created between the rotation portion 21 of the connector 20 and the positioning edge 31 of the positioning nut 30. Thus, the surfaces of the rotation portion 21 of the connector 20 and the positioning edge 31 of the positioning nut 30 are easily worn out during long-term utilization, so that tightness between the rotation portion 21 of the connector 20 and the positioning edge 31 of the positioning nut 30 is not large enough, thereby affecting the close fit between the rotation portion 21 of the connector 20 and the watertight washer 94, so that water easily leaks out. In addition, the rotation portion 21 of the connector 20 and the positioning edge 31 of the positioning nut 30 need to be replaced, thereby increasing cost of maintenance.
2. The body 10, the rotation portion 21 of the connector 20, and the positioning nut 30 are positioned in a close fit manner without clearance, so that rotation of the rotation portion 21 of the connector 20 is not convenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional connector structure of a wall hanging type shower head.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a connector structure of a wall hanging type shower head, including a body, a connector, and a positioning nut positioning the connector on the body. A watertight washer is mounted between the rotation portion of the connector and the body, and a positioning ring is mounted between the rotation portion of the connector and the positioning nut. The positioning ring has an inner periphery provided with an arcuate limit edge rested on the rotation portion of the connector, and has an outer periphery formed with a positioning shoulder rested on the positioning edge of the positioning nut. The positioning ring is formed with an enlarged edge, thereby reducing the area of friction between the positioning ring and the rotation portion of the connector. The positioning shoulder of the positioning ring may be locked with the positioning nut to prevent the positioning nut from directly contacting the rotation portion of the connector, thereby preventing the rotation portion of the connector from being worn out, so as to increase the lifetime of the rotation portion of the connector.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a connector structure of a wall hanging type shower head, comprising a body having a threaded end for mounting a connector, a positioning nut screwed on the threaded end, the body having a seat portion for mounting a shower head, the body having a coupler joined with a water outlet pipe of the shower head, the connector having a first end formed with a rotation portion and a second end formed with a pipe connection portion, the positioning nut having a positioning edge for locking and positioning the rotation portion of the connector; wherein,
a ring-shaped watertight washer is mounted between the rotation portion of the connector and the body; and
an elastic positioning ring that may be expanded and contracted elastically is mounted between the rotation portion of the connector and the positioning edge of the positioning nut, the positioning ring is formed with a retraction slit, the positioning ring is provided with an arcuate limit edge opposite to the rotation portion of the connector, and the positioning ring has an outer periphery formed with a positioning shoulder that is opposite to the positioning edge of the positioning nut.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.